


Are you here?

by orphan_account



Category: The Shack - William P. Young
Genre: Oh My God, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was reading "The Shack" this morning and was moved to ask Him a question.





	Are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Are you here?

Are you testing me?

I suppose I am. Do you mind?

No. It's beautiful when you seek me and I can answer, “Yes, I am here.”


End file.
